Resident Evil: 4 itchy tasty
by Rourke Keegan
Summary: Events prior to Resident Evil 1's "Mansion Incident" told through diaries and other forms of writing. Albert Wesker and William Birkin feature prominently in this first part.


RESIDENT EVIL

4//ITCHY TASTY

By Rourke Keegan

(From the diary of Dr. William Birkin)

October 16th, 1997

Progress has begun. The Tyrant program we started at the training facility had some major problems, but it looks as though we might actually get the chance to complete our goals this time. Those foolish wanna-be researchers at the training facility set us back too far. They weren't willing to take risks. Me and Al though, we are willing to do anything to achieve our goals. Of course, with the chance that I may actually be able to complete my precious virus… Al is the only one I can trust with the knowledge of Annette and I's research. Only he knows that I , too, have a trump card. Although I took full credit for the research on the T-virus, Al helped enough that I could easily turn the blame on him. If he ever steps to a different tune… that'll be it for our promising new S.T.A.R.S. captain…

(From the research report submitted to Oswell Spencer concerning the Tyrant project on 10/20/97)

Umbrella Corporation research report #2276547

From: Mansion R&D staff

William Birkin

Jon How

Annette Birkin

Albert Wesker

To: head supervisor of Umbrella staff

Oswell Spencer

Concerning: the T-002 codename Tyrant

Pre-project status:

Proto-Tyrant was completed mid-November 1996, all progress was ceased after drastic mutation of the heart and circulatory system impaired further testing.

Project status: CLOSED

Current project status: progress was made on the progenitor virus early 1997, leading to a new and superior Tyrant virus, designed specifically for integration into the subject's heart, for testing on T-002 B.O.W.

Subject: Richard Clay

Pre-integration status: R&D special assistant to Dr. Wesker

Status: T-virus integration: Positive

Mutation: 25 %

Notes from the researchers:

Birkin: progress moving slowly. Heart malformation begun. Surgery will be required.

How: deformation of left hand. May mutate into claw similar to proto-tyrant

Birkin: Virus integration positive. Brain function has declined rapidly.

Wesker: the potential of the T-virus exceeds every expectation. More human testing required. Suggest a selection from the security department.

From a memo tacked to message board in the "fish tank" 10/22/97

Remind Bill to examine Neptune's flow chrt.

-Raulp

From a sign stapled to the residence message board 10/27/97

ATTENTION!

ALL PERSONEL INVLOVED IN THE TYRANT PROGRAM MUST REPORT TO MEETING ROOM IN THE LABS BY 8:30PM 10/27/97

-Alias

From a chart regarding the Nemesis program from a slide projected during the meeting 10/27/97

The nemesis parasite can be successfully integrated with the T-virus. Although the earlier testing in Kijuju proved unsuccessful, the London facility has discovered that the progenitor virus was the primary problem. Integration has been confirmed.

From a post-it stuck to the door to the rec. room in the residence 10/31/97

HALLOWEEN ATTENDEE'S

NO YE THIS! NOT A SOUL BE ALOUD BEYOND THIS POINT WITHOUT PROPER AMOUNTS OF SPIRITS! ARRRRRRR!

From a second post-it stuck below previous post-it 10/31/97

Your such a faggot Scott!

Post-it stuck to the door of room 001 in the residence 11/1/97

Thought I didn't notice you sneaking off with my ice chest?

I want it back in my room by noon or I'm getting that prick with the sunglasses to kick down your door!

Note slipped beneath door to room 002 in the residence 11/1/97

I saw your note on Scott's door. I would suggest keeping in mind that my sunglasses do not impair my reading abilities. I would like to see you in my office by noon.

-Wesker

Memo sent to Birkin 11/1/97

Bill, I got a new test subject for the chimera program. You should come see him. The integration of the fly DNA really did the trick.

-Wesker

Memo taken down during testing 11/2/97

Although we still don't have an official name for it, the researchers have come to call the new Robert/fly hybrid a "chimera" after the mythical beast that combines the forms of many animals. It seems to have adapted well to it's new form. We'll be doing further testing on this one before we let anyone outside of the original research team know. It is surprising even to me, how quickly the T-virus seems to take to animal DNA other than humans. The mutation in the T-002 is monumentally slower than the amount of time it took to create the chimera. Perhaps all of the human testing is doomed to end up like Lisa… who knows? The proto-tyrant was a failure, and the chances of the new project succeeding are slim at best. Those bastards at the Paris facility think that they know something we don't with their Nemesis program? No one surpasses Birkin on this subject. Not even me. Of course, I can't let him know that, but he is truly a genius of genetics. Hopefully Umbrella will let him complete his precious G-virus… at least before they take it away.

Birkin's notes on the chimera program 11/2/97

Increased aggressiveness towards Al, loss of most of the human tissue

Pupils have separated. Jaw has split into two separate mandibles.

Seems to fancy sugar.

Loss of all speech functions, concept building.

DOESN'T LEARN FROM MISTAKES!

Wesker's notes on the chimera program 11/2/97

_**Failure.**_

Memo sent to head of security, 11/4/97

Dear Alice,

There is a leak somewhere in the research staff of the Arklay research facility. I'm not sure who it is, yet, but my guesses are on someone high up. There is also a possible leak in the HIVE facility as well. I'm still checking on that one. I'll try to keep you up to date.

-Jon

E-mail sent to Lisa Anderson 11/4/97

We'll have to make the transaction soon if you want anything to get done. They're on to us.

-A

Red Queen's research data on all programs operating in the Arklay facility 11/7/97

_**U**_**mbre**_**ll**_**a corporation system data**

**Arklay research facility main server-RED Q**_**U**_**EEN**

**SUBMITTED TO: VLADIMEIRE SERGI-HEAD MILITARY ADVISOR**

**CURRENT PROGRAMS:**

**NP-001NEPTUNEPROGRAMSTATUS:75%SUCCESS**

**MA-39CERBERUSPROGRAMSTAUS100%SUCCESS**

**MA-121AHUNTERPROGRAMSTATUS83%SUCCESS-RESEARCHERFATALITIES-27%**

**V-ACT-RESEARCHERFATALITEIS-27%**

**11007683467578023754672568956423036578TTERIOPAFJNUFNERJKSAWBAWJHAB**

**T-002TYRANTPROGRAM-37%SUCCESS**

**NEMESIS-T-TYPEPROSUERRESEARCHSTAUS-INDEFINATE-**

**T-002RESEARCHMUSTBECOMPLETEDTOCONTINUENEMESISPROGRAMRESEARCH**

**CHIMERAPROGRAMSTATUS-54%SUCCESS-RESEARCHERFATALITIES-1%**

**LTPROJECTSTATUS-110%-RESEARCHSTILLREQUIRED**

_**U**_**mbre**_**ll**_**a corporation feeding charts for month ended October 1997**

**NP-001…………………….......50 pounds live beef administered daily**

**MA-39………………..12 ounces canned dog food administered daily**

**MA-121……………….……..120 pounds live beef administered daily **

**V-ACT……………………………………………………….….(unfed)**

**T-002…………………………………………………………….(unfed)**

**Chimera…………………………………………………………(unfed)**

**LT…………………………12 pounds cooked beef administered daily**

_**U**_**mbre**_**ll**_**a corporation product number chart for month ended October 1997**

**PRODUCT EXPETED FOUND TOTAL  
****NP-001 1 1 1**

**MA-39 4 4 4**

**MA-121 12 12 12**

**V-ACT 27 27 27**

**T-002 1 1 1**

**Chimera 1 1 1**

**LT 1 1 1**

**TOTALS 47 47 47**

**ALL INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED**

**ALL UNAUTHORIZED PERSONEL WILL BE SUBJECT TO SUMMARY LIQUIDATION BY ORDER OF VLADEMEIRE SERGI**

_**U**_**mbre**_**ll**_**a Corporation**

**O**_**U**_**R B**_**U**_**SINESS IS LIFE ITSELF**

Note written on Umbrella note pad to Annette Birkin 11/15/97

WATCH OUT.

SOMEONE KNOWS.

Chimera IV feed printout 11/27/97

221435283457572634756783041186

23457

1490

24368

Blood mass=129.7673

Brain function=78.6732675

E-mail sent to Albert Wesker 11/27/97

Dear Al,

Look, I know that someone up top knows about my project. I trust you with my life, and so, I must ask if you **can** help me find out how Umbrella found out. I'm almost finished! I'm so damn close! I just need a little more time! Please help, Al.

-Bill

E-mail sent to William Birkin 11/27/97

Dear Bill,

You give Umbrella too much credit. The only people that know about your precious G-virus is me, Annette and yourself. Stop being paranoid. Just finish your work. You'll be a millionaire once your done. STOP FUSSING!

-Albert

E-mail sent to Ozwell E. Spencer 11/27/97

Birkin has begun to figure out or little game of cat and mouse. He says he is close to completing his project, so I would suggest laying off the pressure. Wait until he's done with his "G-virus", and then go in and take it. It'd be like Marcus all over again. Stick to what works.

Letter handed to police chief Brian Irons 12/1/97

R.P.D.**OFFICIAL TRANSFER REPORT ** **NAME: WESKER, ALBERT T.**

**(****PICTUREUNAVAILIBLE****)**** AGE: 37 GENDER: M HEIGHT: 6" 1' WEIGHT: 165 LBS.**

**TRANSFER INFORMATION:**** Albert Wesker is a prime example of police intelligance. He has served over seas twice, and his marksmanship is unrivaled (save perhaps for your super-star Chris) he is also an excellent leader, and has shown his leadership skills in the field more than once. Do to the previous leader's retirement, we on the board of Special Tactics And Rescue Squad see fit to transfer Albert Wesker from our New York team to the Raccoon City branch. We know that soon he will be a priceless asset for the Raccoon City .R.S. team.**

**HEAD OF TRANSFER: Richard M. Grant, deputy supervisor of N.Y.P.D. S.T.A.R.S.**

**Signed:****RICHARDGRANT**

From the diary of William Birkin 12/2/97

The new year is fast approaching need only a few more months before the Tyrant is completed. What will 1998 hold for Umbrella? It's either the beginning or the course, Albert says that if anything, it is most definatley the end. I don't want to believe him. especially not with my beautiful G-virus so close…

Memo handed out during Umbrella Staff lunch break 12/03/9

_**U**_**mbre**_**ll**_**a Corporation**

**OUR BUSINESS IS LIFE ITSELF**

**NOTICE TO ALL MAJOR AND MINOR STAFF-THIS NOTICE IS IMPORTANT!**

**DUE TO RECENT THEORIES OF INFULTRATION IN THE UMBRELLA CORP.**

**STAFF, MANAGEMENT DIRECTOR ROLAND PFAFF IS LENGTHENING SECURITY MEASURES AROUND THE RESEARCH LABS. ONLY STRICTLY AUTHORIZED PERSONELL WILL BE ALLOWED IN THE LABS WITHOUT QUESTION AFTER 1/15/98:**

**WILLIAM BIRKIN**

**JON HOWE**

**ALBERT WESKER**

**ANNETTE BIRKIN**

**RICHARD IRVING**

**STEPHEN NEALE**

**THOMAS REESE**

**JESSICA FOWLER**

**ALAN SHAPIRO**

**DILLION SWEETMAN**

**GREGORY WELLMAN**

**ALL STAFF THAT IS UNAUTHORIZED SEEN IN THE RESEARCH LABS WILL BE SUBJECT TO EXTREME DISIPLINARY ACTION**

**OBEDIANCE BREEDS DISIPLINE **

**DISPLINE BREEDS UNITY**

**UNITY BREEDS POWER**

**POWER IS LIFE**

_**U**_**mbre**_**ll**_**a Corporation**

**Our business is life itself**

Notes on the NP-001 12/03/97

Boy, Neptune sure is a bute. After only sixteen hours of full activation it is already clear to me AND my staff that this is one of the greatest creations ever to come out of Umbrella. Some fool from up top came down to look at the project, and told us that Umbrella was going to cut funding unless he saw some "real results". What the hell else do they want? They have they're stupid zombie fish. It's what they asked for! Those guys behind the desks never understand true potential when they see it.

Shapiro

Albert Wesker's computer log on the T-002 "Tyrant" Program 12/04/97

Tyrant progress unpredictable, now. The research that is going into this monster is unpressedented, prooving Umbrella's ultimate goal for a domination of the global B.O.W. market. Mr. Spencer keeps telling us that he only wants to push Umbrella's envelope for B.O.W. research, but currently has no asperations for actual mass-marketing. If so, then why has he ordered a funding cut on Neptune? The only possible answer is that Neptune is almost utterly useless anything but oceanic combat, and almost all of the other B.O.W.'s work just fine under water, and the Tyrnat is no exception. Of course, we have yet to test the Tyrant, but if everything is as we hoped, it should be a god among the other BOW's…

Letter from John Howe to Ada Wong 12/05/97

My dearest Ada,

How I miss you. Umbrella keeps me cooked up in this stupid mansion all day and all night. Sometimes I go days with out seeing the sun. If only you were here. I'm sure that I'll be able to visit Chicago soon. I haven't had a vacation in over two years, and they know it. I was hopeing to make it out to see you by christmas, but it doesn't seem like that'll happen. I do definatley think that I'll be able to make it to your birthday, tho. Oh god, Ada, if only you knew how torturous it is to look at your beautiful face each day in that photo we took at that fair we went to oh, so ever so long ago.

I changed my password to your name. a little keepsake, so that I always feel like your watching over me.

Love,

John

Written on message board in tank room 12/16/97

MAKE SURE YOU FEED THE FISHES!

Data chart for NP-001 12/17/97

22322471235634785646735263478254etf4wergfvfvfvfvfvwcbi3ytr27856c12781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278127812781278qxdynr2fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg62fg6b54xc666666666666666666666129bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb476bzxgagatatgatgcxagtxtagtagctadgataca

Pamflit on each plate in dining hal12/24/97

Merry Christmas from

_**U**_**mbre**_**ll**_**a Corporation**

**Warm holiday greetings to the entire Umbrella R&D staff**

**Sincerely, your friend,**

**Oswell E. Spencer**

"Notes" made by Albert Wesker on the back of his card 12/24/97

Think he even knows our names?

"Notes" made by William Birkin on the back of his card 12/24/97

No. why would he? We're peons, remember?

"Notes" made by Albert Wesker on the back of his card 12/24/97

RIGHT. See, you ARE learning! We'll make a rebel out of you yet!

"Notes made by William Birkin on the back of his card 12/24/97

Yes, Albert. You'll be the DEATH of me yet.

E-mail to Oswell E. Spencer from Richird Thomas 12/30/97

Mr. Spemcer,

We need to get the T-virus administered to the last of project W. fourteen of the eighteen are dead, and us in the research department are getting worried that if we don't administer the virus to "Jessica", "Leonard", "Albert" and ""Edward", they will be too old for the virus to truly make any real difference. Thirty seven years is a long time to spend on a project, especially one that concerns the maturing of human beings. Our suggestion is to admisinster the virus to them in whatever ways we can. Forceabbly, if need be. We have leverage on some of their friends, and may be able to convince some into taking it for health reasons. "Albert" may prove difficult since he is so suspicious by nature, but we think we may have a solution for that problem. All we need now is the go-ahead from you, and we will set the gears in motion to complete your "Project W".

-Thomas

Memo handed to Richard Thomas by Umbrella Special Forces lt. Commander TIGER 12/31/97

_**U**_**mbre**_**ll**_**a special dispatch order number:****37066-b8****____**

**Order dispatched to:****Richard Thomas****_____**

**ORDER:**

**INITIATE PROJECT W STEP 67**

**TARGETS: 124326547L, 3412754129E, 7668782856A**

**ORDER TO BE CARRIED OUT:**

**ASAP**

**By the order of Oswell E. Spencer, Umbrella Corporation chairman**

**Signed****:****Oswell E. Spencer**

Order dispatch sent to Umbrella Special Forces Delta Team 12/31/97

43612746352222222222222222222218932765278436526141351345323617565624786544562378564612578637634512786932764173256634512647123561175672617865783625623764732523891124326547L

Team members qualified:

TIGER

Lt. COBRA

Lt. Captain HUNK

Pvt. RAPTOR

Memo received by Richard Thomas 12/31/97

Target **3412754129E **has been commisioned.

Memo received by Richard Thomas 12/31/97

Target **124326547L **was commisioned but mission overloaded

Target **124326547L **dispatched accordingly

Memo received by Richard Thomas 12/31/97

Target **7668782856A **evaded our efforts, but appears to be unaware of our origins.

**7668782856A **does not know of our intentions nor of project W.

Memo received by Lt. Commander TIGER 12/31/97

Abort mission. Sir Spencer wishes that **7668782856A **be handeled with extreme care, and does not want a repeate of **124326547L. **

**7668782856A is a high-priority product.**

**No exceptions. **

**Sir Spencer feels he can find another way to complete the mission.**

From Albert Wesker's private files 1/1/98

The new year. So much has past since '77. I feel old. 38 is pretty old, I guess. Recentley, I've been feeling… empty. So much of what has come to pass has been under the order of Spencer, the assination of Marcus, my institution here at the Arklay labs, even my recent appointment to the S.T.A.R.S., and a captain no less, without any formal military training. Of course now I've gone out of my way to make sure I stand out among them. By this point my aim could probubly match the ace, Redfield. All in all, I can't help but feel as if I'm being played by this man, Spencer. My allegance to Umbrella being utterly non-existant, I see no point in pampering me the way he seems to, giving me and Birkin such special tasks. Even the chance to work on the T002 was a shock. Of course, I settle for nothing less than the best, and being hired by Umbrella at 17 probubly makes me some kind of prodigy. But… even with my exeplorary mind for physics and biology, I can't help but feel that Spencer is playing with me… watching my progress in some sort of modern Clockwork Orange… It unsettles me. My allegance to Umbrella will be terminated as of feburary 1998, so I won't have to worry about them for too much longer… Tricell has put up with Umbrella's shorthanding long enough. And not just Tricell, But S corporation, Parasol, and, of course, "The Organization"… the bastards will never know what hit them. One night, just one night, and the power, the rite to be a king will be mine…

A memo sent to the desk of William Birkin, 1/2/98

Memorandum

To: William H. Birkin,co-head of research for the T-002 program

From: Ozwell E. Spencer, Head Chairman and leading stockholder in Umbrella inc.

Date: January 2nd, 1998

Re: Project W

Dr. Birkin, Mr. Spencer requests your precance in the residence concerning the matter of "Project W".

An envelope handed to William Birkin by Ozwell Spencer, 1/2/98

_**U**_**mbre**_**ll**_**a Corporation**

**From the desk of Ozwell E. Spencer**

William Birkin

Contents of envelope, opened 1/2/98

William,

I wish to inform you that we (of Umbrella inc.) have become aware of your G-Virus project. If you wish to continue your research with our company property, you must do something in return. Albert Wesker has become a wild card. We must keep him under the most strict servailance. We have attempted to admister the T-Virus to him, but we do not wish to fail, and raise his suspisions. You are the closest thing Albert has to a friend, so I would like you to keep a close eye on him, and we will have a special task for you later. I do not wish for you to feel threatened by any of this, but if my wishes are not met…

I know you shall do the best you can.

Sincerley,

**Oswell E. Spencer**

Ozwell E. Spencer

Founding Chairman, Umbrella Inc.

Albert Wesker's notes on the Tyrant program, 1/7/98

Tyrant program mutated. Interesting development of the heart, not unlike the Proto-tryant, although it seems to be slightly more stable. The T-OO2 is proving to be far more… how should I say, promising? Than any of the other programs that Umbrella is holding down here. Chimera = failure, Neptune = failure, I mean, even Lisa is a failure in so far as controlling her. But the Tyrant… as long as we don't awaken it prematurely, we should have a god amongst us.

Letter handed to police chief Brian Irons 1/21/98

R.P.D.**OFFICIAL TRANSFER REPORT****NAME: CHAMBERS, REBECCA H.**

**(****PICTUREUNAVAILIBLE****)**** AGE: 18 GENDER: F HEIGHT: 5' 4" WEIGHT: 120 LBS.**

**TRANSFER INFORMATION:****Rebbecca is the youngest individual ever to be excepted into S.T.A.R.S., and as such, she has turned many heads in the Raccoon branch. She graduated from Raccoon University College only three months ago, and she was top of her class, no less. She wishes to enter a carreer in bio-chemistry, and has already been accepted at the Umbrella Management Training facility, but for reasons unknown, the faciluty has been shut down. She has now been saught out by S.T.A.R.S., where we hope that she will become an invaluable asset in our organization. She requires, of course, one mission to train her in S.T.A.R.S. proceedures, but then we hope that she will be able to work in the R.P.D. C.S.I. team. I know that she will do wonders._______________________________________________**

**HEAD OF TRANSFER: Albert T. Wesker, Captain of R.P.D. S.T.A.R.S. branch**

**Signed:****Albert Wesker**


End file.
